The Little Dragon
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Jasper feels like something is missing. When he founds Cleo he feels complete. There is something different about Cleo and no one know what she is. Cleo meets a very special friend. Will she be able to keep her family and her new friends. Or will Cleo be made to chose between them? Will Cleo be able to keep both or will she lose everything?


_**Doing a new Twilight fanfic. This is going to be different a lot different. I don't own anything but my OCS and the plot. Partners will change and some other things will change as while.**_

_**The Little Dragon**_

_**Chapter 1: Jasper's Child**_

_**Jasper's pov**_

We just moved to Alaska and I was feeling like something was missing.

But the bad news is I don't know what is missing.

_** You can say that again.**_

The major said to me.

_**Wow this is a surprise. I haven't heard ya in a while.**_

I said back to him.__

_** I know but I was starting to feel a little lonely. **_

The major said as he closed his eyes.

I smiled and shook my head at him.

Then a faint sound was coming from out side.

"What is that?"

I said to my self.

_** I don't know but go and check it out.**_

The major said to me.

I walked to the window and looked out at the white land.

The sun was setting fast and I could hear some one coughing.

Then a small voice spoke.

"So cold not going to make it another night."

Said the child's voice.

_** Oh that poor child is going to die.**_

The major said in a sad voice.

_** Are ya feeling ok major?**_

I asked him.

_** I don't know Jasper just hearing that weak sad voice is making me feel sad.**_

He said and I didn't know what to make out of it.

I turned around and headed out side.

The others was talking and I don't know if they could hear the child.

I didn't know if it's a he or a she.

So I left the house and the wind blew I could smell blood but it didn't made me thirsty.

I followed it and a sound of pain made me walk faster.

Then I came to a clearing and I little girl was bleeding up against a tree she was sitting under.

The color that was in her face was fading and more blood was coming out.

I could smell a bear coming off her wounds.

_** She must have been attacked by a bear.**_

The major said to me.__

_** Yea she's not going to make if I don't do something.**_

I said as I started to walked toward her.

She looked up at me with purple eyes.

I never seen a human with purple eyes.

As I got closer she growled at me.

I stopped a few feet away.

"I'm not going to hurt ya. I want to help."

I said in a low soft voice so I wouldn't scare her.

She didn't speak but just looked at me.

Then she nodded her head and I moved closer to me.

I knelt down in front of her and looked at her wounds.

They looked bad and Carlisle can help her.

"I need to pick ya up is that ok?"

I asked her and she nodded her head.

I slowly picked her up and I could feel a lot of blood soaked threw her thin clothes.

He head rested on my head and I took off running.

I could hear her heart staring to slow down.

I ran faster till I got to the house.

The door opened and Carlisle was standing there looking at me then looked at her. I looked down at her and it looked like she was out cold.

"Ya think you can save her?"

I asked him.

He looked down at her again.

"Follow me Jasper."

He said and I did.

I laid her down on the table and he lifted her shirt up.

The claw marks are deep and it looked every bad.

I could see some bone and Carlisle looked at me.

"I can try my best to save her."

Carlisle said as he started to work on her.

I watch Carlisle as he worked on her and I helped the best I could.

It took 15 hours of working and now we have to wait and see.

I put her in mine and Alice's room.

She didn't mind having her in our bed while she healed.

I sat next to her so when she woke up she wouldn't be alone.

_** Do you think she is going to make it?**_

The major asked me.

_** I don't know Carlisle said she might not make it. **_

I said back to him.

I was quiet but I could feel he didn't like it.

Its been a few hours and Alice called me down with every one else.

"Whats going on?"

I asked them.

"I don't know how to say this. But I cant see her."

Alice said to me.

"So she's not a human or a vampire."

I said and she looked at me.

"Then what is she?"

Edward asked.

"I don't know maybe we should wait and see when she wakes up."

I said and then we heard her groan and I zipped up to our room.

The others were behind me.

She was looking around but when she saw us.

She flew out of the bed and hit the other wall.

I can feel she is scared of us and is looking for a way out.

Her eyes was going to the window and she was thinking about jumping out.

"We aren't going to hurt you."

Carlisle said and she looked back out of the wind.

I moved in front of them.

"Its ok little one. They wont hurt ya."

I said as I moved in front of her.

She looked up at me as I stopped a few feet away from her.

When she looked at me there was no fear in her eyes.

Then she threw her self into my arms.

I held her and she felt safe with me.

I smiled as I held her closer to me.

Her purple eyes looked tired.

"Ya should sleep."

I told her cause after the fear was gone the pain came back.

"I don't want to sleep."

She said in a low voice.

"Don't worry I will be here to watch over ya."

I told her and she nodded her head as I sat her down on the bed.

Then she put her head on my lap.

I started to rub her red hair as she started to sleep.

_**We should keep her.**_

The major said to me.

_** What do you mean keep her?**_

I asked him.

I know Edward can hear this.

_** Lets adopt her as ours.**_

The major said with a smile.

_** Whats gotten in to ya?**_

I said but I did want her here with me.

_** I wanted a baby and she needs us. She has no one in her life. **_

He said and I was shocked that he wanted a kid.

But she was cute and all alone.

_** Ok we can keep her.**_

I said as the others left the room.

_**Cleo's pov**_

I though I was going to die after that bear attacked me.

I don't remember what happened after that.

Then I woke up in a nice soft bed.

But then the door opened and I looked to see them.

I seen some of them before and I flew out of the bed and hit the wall.

Then one of them came over and I didn't feel scared.

It felt like he was the one I been looking for.

So I threw my self into his arms and then he told me I should sleep.

I didn't want to sleep but he said he was going to stay with me so I nodded.

I put my head on his lap then fell asleep.

I didn't like to sleep cause I dream about my past:

_**I'm running threw the forest. I was alone every since I was born. It was like I knew what I should do. My instincts never lead me wrong. But that bear just come out of nowhere. It attack me and I managed to get away. But its claws dug into my side. With Winter started I know I wasn't going to make it. If I had a shelter and some healing herbs. But I move around and I didn't make one yet. Its been six years since I was born and I still look like I'm four. I don't know why I was ageing slowing. Or what the hell I am. I'm sittin in some thing dark and warm. While I sit there I could hear voices. They make me feel safe like how he does. Then I could hear fighting going on all around me. Then I started to roll and then fall and then I was cold. After I stop moving I break threw my holder. I was alone and I could smell fire and blood. "Cleo!" Some one screams. **_

I jerked awake as tears ran down my face.

I don't know why I cry when I wake up from this.

"Ya ok?"

Came the soft voice.

I looked up at him.

"Yes."

I said as he wiped away my tears.

He looked like he was worried.

"Ya looked like you were having a vivid dream."

He said and I looked up at him.

"You could say that."

I said as I sat up.

"If ya every want to talk about it. I hope ya will see me as a friend."

He said to me.

"What is your name?"

I asked him.

He smiled at me.

"Sorry about that but my name is Jasper."

Jasper said to me with a smile.

"My name is Cleo."

I said back to him.

Jasper smiled more at me.

"Its nice to meet you Cleo."

Jasper said to me.

I smiled back at him.

"Nice to meet you too Jasper."

I said to him.

"Are ya hungry?"

Jasper asked me.

I smiled up at him.

"Yes sir."

I said and he chuckled softly.

"If ya feel up to it. Ya can come down to the kitchen or I can bring ya something?" Jasper asked me.

I moved just a little and gasped cause of my wound.

"I take that's as I cant move. I will bring ya something to eat."

Jasper said as he got up and left the room.

I put my head back against the cool wood.

My wound was throbbing and hurting.

I growled as I moved around.

"You ok?"

Came I new voice.

I turned to see a blonde headed man.

I eyed him as he stood by the door.

"I'm in pain but I live."

I said softly.

"If you like I gave give you some pain killers?"

He said softly.

"I don't think normal pain killers will work."

I said as I closed my eyes.

"I'm a doctor so I have the best. Beside your wound is really bad. A human would have died within hours. Till that wound is healed you really need to rest."

He said.

"Yes doc and thank you."

I said to him.

"Let me get you a IV and some morphine."

He said then he was gone.

Jasper came back with some food.

He sat it on my lap.

"Thank you Jasper."

I said before I slowly started to eat.

The blonde man came back but he waited till I was done eating.

The he set up the IV and morphine.

"Thank you."

I said to him.

"Your welcome Cleo. Its going to take a 15 minutes for it to take effect."

He said then left the room.

I closed my eyes as I slide back down slowly.

_**No One's pov**_

The Cullens was in the living room.

"So Jasper is there something you want to ask us?"

Edward said.

Not sure what he thought about it.

Jasper didn't know how to tell them.

"Will Cleo doesn't have any one in her life. She is so young and I want to keep her."

Jasper said as he looked at them.

Alice was looking at me with shock.

"Wait you want to keep it?"

Rose said with a sneer.

Jasper growled at her.

"Yes I want to keep her. Cleo isn't a it."

Jasper said trying to keep calm.

"I think if Jasper wants to take care of the child I say let him."

Esme said with a smile.

Jasper smiled back at her.

"But she cant know about us."

Rose growled.

"She's not even human Rosalie. So we are safe."

Jasper growled back at her.

Emmett look at his mate then his brother.

"Rosalie if Jasper wants to take care of the child. I say let him raise her."

Carlisle said.

Rose growled and left the house with Emmett at her heels.

Alice didn't say a word and she didn't like it at all.

Jasper looked at his mate and knew she didn't like it.

_** She get use to having her around.**_

The major said to Jasper.

_** Are ya sure?**_

Jasper asked him.

_** No but I want a child!**_

The major roared in his head.

_** Ya don't have to roar!**_

Jasper yelled at him.

Then Jasper got up and went to see how Cleo was doing.

While Rose and Emmett was out hunting.

"I cant believe them!"

Rose yelled as she dropped her kill.

Emmett look at his wife.

"Come on Rose think about it. We get to have a child in the house that will grow up."

Emmett said to her.

He knows how much she wants a child.

"Its not the same Emmett. Besides Jasper will be the one raising the child."

Rose said as she felt like crying.

But since she is a vampire she cant cry but her eyes did fill with venom.

Emmett pulled his wife into a hug.

Rose tried to push and punch him away.

But Emmett held her close to his chest.

_**Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. I'm going to work on Chapter reviews Monday-Friday and on the weekends I'm going to work on my new story's or other ones.**_


End file.
